Honor and love
by NiimuraYume
Summary: Wufei seeks revenge and finds his love in a completely (or not) unexpected person


Gundam Wing White Angel Normal White Angel 4 2001-09-01T08:29:00Z 2001-09-01T20:14:00Z 3 769 4384 Bennett-Keenan-Partners 36 8 5383 9.2812 21 

Gundam Wing

By White Angel

Again he stood in front of the window, debating wether he should go inside and demand the fight of his life.

He hated the way Treize Kushrenada fought, the way worked, the way he felt…

Wufei shook his head, trying to rid himself from those thoughts. 

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the last time he had stood there, hoping to come up with the courage to kill their greatest enemy.

Suddenly the window opened and General Treize Kushrenada  stood in front of him, towering over him in his uniform, a strange look on his face.

Wufei's eyes widened. 

The general's mouth twitched.

"What is so funny?" Wufei demanded to know.

"The fact, that you, little dragon, have come yet again to, I presume, kill me?" he made it a question but they both knew the answer. "And again you will turn around, facing your Gundam and admit defeat to yourself, because you can't do it."

Wufei turned his head, eyes on the floor two stories below, whispering something unintelligible.

"Why can't you do it, little dragon? Tell me."

"Stop calling me that!" the boy shouted, before he could hold back. He frantically searched the area for troops, but Treize just grinned. "No need to worry, little one, nobody has heard you. As to my question… you haven't answered it yet."

"Why do you care, anyway?" Wufei asked back.

"I am quite fond of you, little dragon. I would like to know what bothers you."

"What bothers me? What **bothers** me? **You** bother me, Treize Kushrenada." 

Treize could tell that the asien boy in front of him was close to tears and surprisingly he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He didn't want to see him cry. The older man felt the urge to pull the boy into his arms, he wanted to feel that soft skin again, feel those lips on his, touch him, hear him moan… but this time he couldn't blame the alcohol for his actions. He was perfectly sober but he couldn't stop his body's reactions.

He swept the boy off his feet, pulling him inside so he could stand straight in front of him. "What would you say, if I made the decision for you, little dragon?"

Wufei stared at him bewildered. How could he dare carrying him around like a baby! He got furious, not sure wether about his enemy's behaviour or his own response.

For once in his life he forgot his honor, storming towards the general, pounding his fists against the other man's chest. "Damn you, damn you, **damn** you!!!"

Treize was surprised by the boy's actions. He stared down at him, not moving by an inch as those fists rained against his chest. After a few minutes he felt the blows becoming weaker with every punch and he wrapped his arms around the shaking frown, feeling the first sobs shutter through him. Wufei collapsed against him, almost sinking to his knees but Treize caught him and maneuvered him over to the bed to make him sit down.

"Shhh… calm down, boy."

Only a faint whisper, almost inaudible, but Treize listened carefully: "You're a bastard… why don't you just kill me? Huh? Why?"

"Because I don't want to kill you."

That statement made the young boy look up. Wufei whipped at his eyes, trying to hide the tears he had been shed. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you like this? Why do you… do you make me feel this way?"

"What way?"

"Like I am loved…" he trailed off, getting up to leave, so he wouldn't be more embarrassed than he already was. 

A hand on his wrist stopped him. "Because you are loved."

Wufei turned to look into the enemy's eyes, searching for the trap in this whole situation. 

Then he shook his head. "You don't love me. You don't love anybody. You **can't** love."

The look of hurt in the older man's eyes made him regret his words at once. He almost believed that man, Treize Kushrenada, the general of OZ, his enemy.

He felt himself being pulled back against that solid chest, an arm sneaking around his waist, holding him in place as those soft, warm lips met his and a wave of heat washed over the young boy's body.

"Yes, I can. I love you." Whispered against his mouth, hot breath on his skin, passionate eyes seeking his own, half lidded ones. Wufei wanted to believe, wanted to surrender, he almost gave in to the illusion. 

"No! This can't be…" with all the strength he could muster he tried to free himself but he was too weak already and so he soon gave in to the feeling, slumping against his enemy, seeking shelter at the one person he should be fighting to death.

Their lips met again and this time Wufei responded, kissing him back with a force that showed him just how much the boy needed someone, anyone in his heart. And Treize would be happy to be that one person. No matter the consequences.

"But don't think that, because I love you, I will change sides… I am loyal to OZ." He said within kisses, panting hard already.

"Good… that means that I don't have to worry…" came the equally breathless answer.

Treize took Wufei's face in his hands and pushed him back only far enough to look questioningly at him.

A small smile played around his lips. "One day I will kill you. As you said, nothing changed."

Treize erupted with laughter, caressing the boy's cheek and kissing him yet again. Together they fell back onto the bed.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, my little dragon, I wouldn't want it any other way.

The End (for now?)


End file.
